An Unlikely Pair
by TheScribler24
Summary: Donovan, a Witcher, is determined to life an ancestral curse from a woman named Trance he met in a church. Only to find that she is being pursued by dark mages from the school of psyonics. Can they reach Geralt before they are over taken by the dark mages and will the curse be lifted or will Trance be forced to live under her ancestor's curse for the rest of her life.


Chapter One

Someone in the Shadows

Trance sat in the corner of the pub with her hood up and her head slightly bowed so her face was shadowed by her deep hood. Work was slow at the moment and she was trying to think of other options that she would be willing to do just to bring in some extra money. Taking a sip from her mug of warm spiced wine she sighed. _There's just not a whole lot of good work out there, at least no honest work, not that it matters, but I'm tired of running from the law. Maybe I should go North. I could get some good pelts up there. People here would pay top coin for furs like that especially before winter gets here. _

There was a bright flash that lit up to whole pub and Trance looked outside as a clap of thunder shook the establishment. Heavy rain started pouring down and she sighed. She had planned to head north that night, but now that the weather had taken a turn, she would have to stay the night. She finished her wine and stood stretching her legs to relax the muscles from having been sitting for so long. She went to the bar and tossed eight coins on the bar and got pub owner's attention.

"What!" the pub owner growled before turning around. He jumped when he saw the cloaked figure standing with their hand on the bar covering some coins.

"A room for a night," Trance stated kindly, but firmly.

"You know most patrons come in and hang their cloaks up, then take a seat and order what they wish. Not you though. You come in here and remain cloaked and take a seat in the darkest corner and just sat there for at least three hours, sipping on your spiced wine," the pub owner said.

Trance looked closer at him and saw that his eyes seemed to be clouded over, but could still see. She recognized this trick as a trick that the psionists used at the academe when they used mind control. Much like taking control of someone's mind and using their eyes and voice to see and speak, but the trick only works on those who least expect it. She also knew that it was a trick that was widely known by anyone with the proper training, so she had to be sure.

"Did you think you were better than us? That you could get away from us? You belong to us and we've come to bring you back," the pub owner said in a low tone and leaning over the bar.

That was when she knew they had found her, the professors at the academe. She ran for the door, but they slammed shut. Turning around she ran straight at the bar and leaped on top of it and grabbed hold of the balcony and pulled herself up. She found the nearest room and pushed open the window and jumped through onto the roof across the alley. Thinking quickly she remembered that churches grant sanctuary to those in need. Making her way towards the church, she ran across the roof tops as fast as she could manage without losing her footing or agility.

Upon reaching the last rooftop before the walls around the church she came to a stop, "Since when do churches have walls around them?" She said in surprise. Backing up to the edge of the roof farthest from the wall, she took her stance. She knew this was her only chance and that she had to clear the wall otherwise she would be caught and that would mean a lifetime of pain and torture. She sprang forward at full sprint, running across the rooftop and with all her strength she leaped into the air. The wall grew closer, but was just out of reach. She reached out as far as she could, but her finger tips were the only things that could touch it. Growling, she dug her nails into the side of the wall. This ripped the skin off her finger tips, but she was able to take hold. She climbed up the wall and managed to roll over the top and to the ground. Her fingers burned and bled, but with a quick inspection it was nothing serious. She looked around taking in her surroundings and found out why this church had walls. Not only were these the church grounds, but school grounds as well. Now it all made perfect sense. The church's main entrance wasn't fenced off. She could see that the wall stopped only halfway along the building.

She made her way across the lawn and over to one of the greenhouses and climbed up to the roof. From there she got a better view of where she needed to go in order to get into the church. Making her way across the greenhouse roof she leaped over to the roof of a garden shed by the wall and hopped up onto the wall. She climbed the wall easily enough and climbed through the second story window.

Virgil, one of the students at the school, was tending to some to the plants inside one of the greenhouses when he heard some noise on the side of the building. Turning towards the sound he caught only a glimpse of a dark boot and the tip of a long tail disappear up the side of greenhouse from the window. He saw a blurry outline of some kind of cloaked figure climbing up the side of the building. The roof of the greenhouse was clear glass and he could easily see the stranger now and see under the intruder's hood. He felt fear suddenly grip him as he took in the features of the trespasser.

Their face was of a normal tone at the center of her face, but then faded out into a dark ruby red. She also had rams horns and dark purplish blue hair. Her eyes were an amber color and seemed to glow a little. She also had a long tail the appeared to be prehensile.

He watched her move across the roof with ease and cross to another building. Then he went to the greenhouse door and peeked out. He watched as the stranger climbed up the side of the church and into a window. Fear finally got the better of him and he ran for the headmaster's house.

Trance walked silently along the second story balcony to the stairs. Descending the stairs to the first level, she walked slowly through the great hall. She paused in the shadow of one of the support pillars to see if she could pull together a plan for when someone found her. After all someone of her kind was not exactly welcome anywhere, but at least here she could bide her time a little longer. It was only now that she had time to think that she realized just how tired she had become. _Well it can't hurt to sit down for a moment or two. They're gonna find me sooner or later. Might as well be found not doing anything,_ she thought taking a seat on the stone floor with her back against the pillar. Her clothes had begun to dry and because of her body temperature being so hot they started to put off steam.

The headmaster of the school was in his study reading in one of the tomes when Virgil, one of the herbology students, came running in. "What is it boy? You look like you've seen a ghost," he said looking up from his reading.

"No, not a ghost… A DEAMON!" Virgil gasped, his eyes wide with fear.

"Don't be silly…" the headmaster began.

"No! I was out tending to the moon lilies when I saw it climb up the side of the greenhouse. It walked across the roof, jumped over to the roof of the garden shed, onto the wall then climbed up the side of the cathedral and disappeared through the second story window," the boy recounted.

The headmaster sighed, "Oh very well, if it will ease your mind, we can go check it out," the headmaster said marking his page and setting the book aside. The two walked to the church and entered quietly. Trembling in fear, Virgil clutched at the medallion around his neck as they walked through the great room.

The headmaster looked around, rather annoyed at having his studies interrupted. He turned to Virgil after looking around the great room, "I think those lilies have addled your brain boy, cause there is nothing…" he began, but then something caught his attention. A figure sitting on the floor against one of the pillars, surrounded in a rising mist.

Virgil pointed at it with a shaky hand and the headmaster nodded and approached the figure slowly. When they came close they found that the figure was asleep. The figure sat with their knees up and their gloved hands resting at their sides palms up. The headmaster pointed at Virgil, then to his own eyes then pointed to the figure. Virgil nods as he fidgets with his medallion. The headmaster very carefully belt down and carefully lifted the figures hood revealing the figures face. The headmaster started and jumped back and the student let out a shriek.

Trance was startled awake when she heard a shriek and looked around trying to force her eyes to focus and her head to clear. She finally got her eyes to focus and saw an older man and a younger man retreating and the older one was yelling at the younger one. She couldn't make out what he was yelling just that he was yelling. The younger man stumbled backwards, but quickly picked himself up and ran for the door. She tried to get up and held her hands up to show that she held no weapon, "I'm not going to hurt you. I was just trying to get out of the rain," she said trying to stand without the use of her hands. The headmaster grabbed a nearby candelabrum and hurled it at her. She ducked and crouched low to avoid further blows. She kept her eyes on the headmaster and dodged objects that were hurled at her all the time trying to reason with him.

Donovan splashed water over his face washing away the lather from his face after a close shave. He then dried his face and sat down in the moon light that came in through his window. Crossing his legs and resting his arms on his knees he sat up straight and breathed in a deep breath. Exhaling he bowed his head and cleared his mind. He was nearly into a full meditative state when he was startled by a young man in church robes. "What?" he growled in a low tone.

"D-d-d, ch-cha," the boy stammered trying to get the words out, but stumbling over his words.

"Spit it out!" Donovan barked annoyed.

"Demon in the church!" the boy finally managed to get out.

Donovan grunted as he got to his feet and looked down at the boy, "This had better be good," he said and went over to the bed where his shirt and swords were laying. Pulling his shirt on and donning his swords he followed the boy to the church.

Upon reaching the church he felt the medallion around his neck vibrate and could hear commotion inside and glanced between the boy and the church doors. The boy ran to the doors and flung them open and ran inside. He ran towards the headmaster yelling, "I brought him, I brought the Witcher."

Donavan walked inside and over to where the headmaster, who was poised and ready to hurl a candle at something, was standing. Looking in the direction the head master was aiming, he was surprised. She was crouched low and using one of the large incense bowels as a shield. He grabbed the headmaster's wrist and took the candle away, "You're not helping," he said shoving the candle at the boy.

"It's a demon," the headmaster stated flatly.

"What makes you say she's a demon?" Donovan asked quite calmly.

"Look at it!" the boy shouted clearly disturbed at how calm the Witcher was and being in the presence of what he thought he was a demon.

"I'm not blind, but that is no demon," Donovan said glancing at the boy.

"Then what is it then?" the headmaster demanded.

Donovan's eyes flashed for a moment as his temper flared for a second, but taking a deep breath he quelled his annoyance at the man's ignorant. He sighed, "She is nothing, but an unfortunate woman afflicted with a horrible curse," he explained and began slowly moving towards the woman. He got halfway to her and she retreated slowly backward. Removing his swords he lowered them slowly to the ground and paused for a moment, "I'm not going to hurt you," he said calmly.

"That's what everyone else says," the woman replied and retreated further.

"Do I look like everyone else. They're no fan of me either," Donovan said continuing his advance.

"I've heard that story too. No one likes monsters or those who hunt them," She said, retreating back as far as she could and found herself backed against the wall. Curling into a tight ball she waited for him to get within range. She flexed her hands and readied herself for an attack, but it never came.

Donovan reached out and touched her shoulder, "Let me get you out of here. To someplace safe," he said in a low voice so only she could hear.

Trance stared at him for a moment, "Safe?" she asked confused and unsure.

"Yes, I can get you out of here," He said reassuringly.

"You don't understand. They're chasing me. No where I go is safe," She replied.

He could see the fear in her eyes and her desperation to escape whatever it was that was chasing her, "I can take you to a place where they can't get to you," Donovan said standing and then offering a hand to her.

Trance took his hand hesitantly and just as she did so six mages dressed in dark robes entered the church. The mages spread out around the large room taking up strategic positions. Donovan sighed, "Ah, the psionic mages," he said.

"Just give us the girl," the lead mage said firmly.

"Not likely," he replied throwing up a shield in his mind and smiling as he watched the mage visible wince in pain as his mental attack failed.

"Then we will just have to take her from you," the mage replied.

"You might want to rethink that plan," Donovan suggested and motioned for the headmaster and student to leave the building. They ran from the church and took cover in the cellar.

The first mage charged at Donovan, but was forced back into a pillar, which cracked his head, with a spell by Donovan. The second one was stopped by a magical trap and shocked to death. Readying another spell he turned to attack a third who had snuck up on his left when they burst into flames and flew backwards. Chancing a quick glance he saw the woman standing in a crouch and bat like wings had sprouted from her back and her eyes were glowing. She made brief eye contact with him then attacked the closest mage, slamming into him with all her weight. Grabbing him by the head she rotated into a circle and swung him over her shoulder and onto the stone floor snapping his neck.

Donovan made quick work out of the fifth with a slash through the chest. He turned to the last one and saw the woman leap forward into a flip. Springing off her hands she hooked her legs around the mage's neck and with the aid of her wings, rotated her body into a spiral. This movement snapped the mages neck and despite sending them both rolling across the floor the mage's head was smashed into the stone floor. Sheathing his sword, Donovan went to her side, "Are you ok?" he asked holding a hand out to her.

"I'm fine," she said excepting his hand again.

"So, you still want to stay here?" He asked walking over and retrieving his blades and fastening them to his back.

"No, but I can at least give you a chance to prove to me I can be safe. I'm not the monster people say I am," she stated, her wings disappearing .

"It's not your fault. You didn't choose your ancestors," Donovan said in an attempt to comfort her.

"Thank you for your understanding," She replied bowing her head respectfully.

"There is nothing to understand. I'm a Witcher. I hunt monsters and you're no monster," Donovan replied respectfully. He walked towards the door and then stopped to look over his shoulder, "You coming?"

"Where are we going?" the woman asked following him.

"To a friend, it's safe where he is," Donovan said, "What's your name?"

"Trance, what is your name?" she asked as they exited the church.

"Donovan," the Witcher replied.

They crossed the garden and stopped at the back wall. Trance looked at Donovan confused, "is there a reason why we don't' use the gate?" she asked.

"Yes, other people will see you and I don't have the greatest people skills, if you haven't noticed," Donovan said looking up at the high wall.

"Good point," Trance said, looking up at the wall. She then took her boots and socks off and set them by the wall. Taking several steps backwards she gauged her distance then ran forward and sprang up as high as she could onto the wall and then finished the climb and pulled herself up. She looked around and saw a heavy branch that grew right by the wall. She motioned for him to follow her and went over to the branch.

Donovan grabbed her boots and followed along the wall, "What are you going to do?" he asked.

Trance gripped the branch tight in her tail and carefully leaned down, "Grab my hands, I'll pull you up," she said reaching down to him.

"I'm not exactly light," He said looking up at her.

"Let me worry about that," she said leaning a little further out.

"If you say so," he replied tying her boots together and throwing them over one shoulder. He reached up and jumped grabbing her hands and was amazed at how easily she hauled him up onto the wall. She let go of the branch and sat down on the wall. He handed her, her boots and she put them back on.

"See, there are some benefits to being cursed," she said jumping up to her feet and balancing on the wall.

Donovan flinched, ready to catch her, then relaxed when he realized that she knew what she was doing. He smiled slightly at how happy she was despite her situation. She fascinated him and he didn't know why. "Well, let's get out of here," he said and jumped down from the wall. He landed with a roll and stood up looking at the wall, but Trance wasn't there. Looking around quickly to try and find her I caught movement on a tree nearby. Taking a closer look he saw that it was Trance, she had climbed down the tree rather than jumping down off the wall. He was puzzled by this and it must have shown on his face because she stared at him a moment before asking responding with "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just…uh…" He stammered unable to find the words.

"I know, you're wondering why after that display inside and after pulling you onto the wall would I climb down a tree instead of jumping down from the wall," She said pausing on the lowest branch and watching him closely.

"Um… yes something like that," Donavan said, "It just doesn't make sense to me is all."

Trance chuckled, "Oh that's easy," she replied and leaned back hooking her legs around the branch and swinging to an upside down position. She then dropped to the ground in a crouch then stood up with a smile, "I like to climb," she answered walking over to him.

"You're a puzzle, did you know that?" Donovan said with what would pass as a small smile.

Trance laughed, but it quickly faded into seriousness, "Where are we going? You still haven't told me," she said folding her arms and shifting her weight to one leg.

"Yes I did, I told you we were going to see a friend of mine," Donovan answered.

"I know that, but that doesn't tell me where we're going," She replied.

Donovan sighed, "Echo Hollow," He said.

Trance stared at him for a moment then looked him right in the eyes and her eyes flashed. She tilted her head to one side, "Don't betray my trust. I don't do well with betrayals," she said very seriously.

Donovan was suddenly struck with the gravity of the situation. She was deadly serious, but what he saw before him was someone who was tired of being tricked, but most of all tired of running. "I would never do such a thing," he answered just as seriously.

"I believe you," She replied and after a few moments smiled slightly.

"We should be going," Donovan said with a nod in the direction he intended to take.

Trance nodded and pulled up the scarf that she wore around her neck to cover the lower half of her face, then pulled her hood up to hide the rest of her face. She followed after Donovan as they stuck to the shadows and made their way out of town.


End file.
